The saga of Richard the Stagheart
by mpowers045
Summary: Richard Baratheon firstborn and trueborn son of King Robert and Queen Cersei was a husband, father and heir to the iron throne and when he is king, his real destiny will begin
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first Game of Thrones trueborn son of Robert and Cersei story, so tried to take it easy on me with your encouragements as I said this my first time and I was inspired by several stories about Robert and Cersei's trueborn son so enjoy PS I do not own the show except two OCs.**

At the training courtyard of Winterfell, Robb, Jon and Theon attacked together on a tall strapping young man of twenty three in dark blue tunic with black leather jerkin and had short long black hair with short beard and had green eyes. their opponent had single handily defeated them with his strength and skill with the practice sword and then he heard cooing as he turned around and saw a beautiful girl of twenty one with long dark hair in fine brown dress, holding a happy eight months boy with a strong resemblance to the victor but has his mother's grey eyes.

"Oh really, Lyanna?" Jon groaned as he was getting up. "Did you have to come here with Steffon?"

"Hey." She defended her baby. "He can't help it if he want's to see his father defeating all three of his uncles at the same time."

The father walked to Lyanna and Steffon, chuckled as he takes his son from his wife and hold him up in the air while little Steffon giggled as he lowered him down.

"You love seeing uncle Robb, uncle Jon and uncle Theon getting defeated by me, do you?" Steffon cooed for yes. "Maybe when you're older, you can defeat your uncles at sparring." With that, the three came to them for they heard what he said.

"Just because your my nephew, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you at sword practice, when you're old enough of course." Robb said to his sister's son and then Theon got close to Steffon with a smug on his face.

"I doubt you would defeat me, even if you're the son of Richard the Stagheart." He received a bop on the nose from the giggling baby. "Ow!"

"You have underestimate my son, Greyjoy." Richard said as everyone including Theon laughed.

His name was Richard of House Baratheon the first of his name, crowned prince and heir to the iron throne and firstborn son of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister and was called Stagheart for his prowess as a warrior and that name was created by his father. Richard had two brothers and one sister, one of his two brothers that he always despised was Joffrey for he is always a cruel, disrespectful, spoiled and ungrateful creature with no humility plus he wasn't much of a fighter like Richard and at one time he once cut open a pregnant cat and when he was torturing Tommen the other brother, Richard had to beat him up for it. Unlike Joffrey, Richard's other brother Tommen and sister Myrcella had kind hearts and had always loved their eldest brother and as for his mother, she doesn't hate him but she always defend Joffrey for she was always treating him as a favorite and to Robert, Richard is his perfect son for he was always proud of him but more proud when he saw him defeat his uncle Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard also known as The Kingslayer for stabbing through the back of Aerys II Targaryen The Mad King at sword sparring.

Richard once drank for the first time with his cunning Lannister uncle that he loved most of all, Tyrion also known as The Imp for being a dwarf and when he was fifteen, his mother and father were planning to have their heir fostered and learned the meaning of ruling a kingdom, Cersei suggested that her father Tywin would teach Richard properly but Robert objected and suggested that he would be sent to the North and be fostered by his loyal friend Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, and he also planned to make a union between House Baratheon and House Stark for he was once engaged to Eddard's sister until Rheagar Targaryen kidnapped her which started the rebellion and the downfall of the Targaryen dynasty but Eddard's sister Lyanna which his eldest daughter was named after, died when the rebellion had ended.

Before departing from Kings Landing, Robert gave Richard an almost crushing hug as Cersei show a bits of tears in her eyes as she also hugged him and then Tommen and Myrcella began to cry as Richard hugged both of them and said "Do not weep, lions don't cry, they roared." So they laughed when their oldest brother roared and as for his nasty creature of a brother, he just did a forced smile as he said through his teeth. "You will be surely missed brother." Richard knew he didn't really mean it so he just go with it, lastly was Jon Arryn who had been like an uncle to him as he hugged him and said. "You would be a greater king." So now Richard had sent ravens to his father's two brothers , Stannis and Renly the news, Stannis the middle was a famed commander in Robert's and Greyjoy's rebellion and Renly was the youngest and was lord of the Baratheon seat Storm's End while Stannis is lord of Dragonstone.

His first time in the North was good, despite the coldness and during his time in Winterfell, he got along with Lord Stark's children including the Greyjoy ward and the bastard son of Lord Stark and as for Richard and Lyanna, they were friends when they are just children but by the time they grew up so does their relationship from friendship to love, her mother and father noticed it and are happy but then some years later they were shocked that Richard got Lyanna pregnant so Richard took a knee and said "I do not deny it but I loved her with my life and our child is prove that we are meant to be together so whatever the consequences, I will take it." Eddard then said. "The consequences would be that you marry my daughter." They surprised and yet happy as Eddard told him that he can tell that Richard cared much about Lyanna, so a wedding has been held in Winterfell's godswood but no bedding ceremony since she's already pregnant and Richard had never been more happy, not only that he is now married but he's going to be a father and after Lyanna gave birth to a son, Richard looked at the face of his newborn son while holding him and as the infant open his eyes, he smiled and it made the crown prince drip a tear.

So Richard had a name for their son, Steffon after his grandfather who died along with his wife in a shipwreck and the reason that Richard named his son Steffon is to honor his grandfather that he never met. It was wonderful life and soon he'll be more than just a husband and a father, he will be a king.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I thought that since there's already a Richard the Lionheart, I now created Richard the Stagheart so if you have any suggestions for this story just PM me or just review it, take care now bye, bye then. Forgive the misunderstanding on the update I just decided to change it into Stagheart. Again I'm sorry for another misunderstanding because someone that I shall not reveal thy name told me about baby ages so I changed from three years old to eight months old.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Richard was with Jon and Robb who are watching Bran one of his wife's younger brothers, trying to shoot an arrow at the target and also Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn were watching him from the balcony and so was Lyanna and little Steffon.

Bran was frustrated when he accidently shoot the arrow at a barrel so his older half brother placed both hands on his shoulders and said to him.

"Go on, father, Lyanna and Steffon are watching." they looked up. "And your mother."

As Bran continued his practice but still missed again and again and as the arrow was flying over the wall, Richard, Jon, Robb and Rickon another one of her younger siblings chuckled.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Eddard said to gain their attention. "Keep practicing, Bran, go on."

"Don't think too much, Bran." Jon said.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb added.

"Pull it all the way to your cheek." Richard also added.

Bran was ready as he aim at the target but then an arrow was shot and made a bull's eye. They turn around and saw Arya, the youngest of the three Stark daughters holding a bow and gave a bow, mockingly as they laughed except for Bran who angrily chased his sister.

"Quick, Bran!" Robb encouraged.

"Faster!" Jon also.

"Don't let her take all the glory!" Richard shouted while laughing with his brothers in law.

Unlike her other sister Sansa, Arya loves to practice swords and archery and the two people that supported her was Lyanna and Richard so while they are amused by this.

"Lord Stark!" Eddard turned as his wife, daughter and grandson also turned to see Ser Rodrik Cassel the master at arms coming to them. "My ladies and little prince." He bowed his head a bit as they bowed a bit back. "A guardsman just rode in from the hills." He explained. "They've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch." The Warden of the North knew that if a deserter came to his lands, then he would behead him as he gave Theon an order.

"Get the lads to saddle their horses." Theon nod as he left.

"Do you have to?" His wife said.

"He swore an oath, Cat."

"Law is law, my lady." Rodrik added.

"Tell Bran he's coming too." Ned gave another order which shocked his wife and daughter.

"But father, Bran is only ten." Lyanna objected.

Catelyn agreed. "Ten is too young to see such things."

"He won't be a boy forever and winter is coming."

With that, he left and then Lyanna noticed her mother was staring down and she realized what she is staring at and was sick of it as she remembered.

 **Flashback**

When Catelyn was walking, she stopped and saw Jon playing with her grandchild and was angry as she marched towards them. The furious grandmother took Steffon away from Jon like an older sibling taking away his favorite toy from the other.

"You do not be near him, do you understand!" She snarled as Jon look down in shame while Steffon was crying.

And then came Lyanna as she heard the crying and the snarling and then saw the scene which unleashed her fury.

"Mother!" She yelled as Catelyn jumped and then Lyanna came to her as Cat gave Steffon and then she turned to Jon. "Take Steffon out." So as her half-brother and son left. "What were you thinking?! Taking my son from his arms like if he was your doll!"

"I don't want my grandson to be near the bastard."

"That bastard is my brother and his uncle!" Lyanna yelled so loud that the whole castle might hear it. "And you can't decide that if he would or not be near his uncle!" And now she calm down. "If you ever do that again, I will never want to see you or talk you again." Catelyn was stunned by it as her daughter left.

 **Flashback ended**

Richard rode with his father in law and brothers in law to the stone where a few guardsmen are and then two of them were bringing the young deserter to Eddard as the shivered lad spoke.

"I know I broke my oath and I know I'm a deserter, I should have gone back to the Wall and warned them, but... I saw what I saw, I saw the white walkers." It reached Richard's ear and was at disbelieve for the white walkers were only a myth. "People need to know." And then he made a request. "If you can get word to my family, tell them I'm no coward, tell them I'm sorry."

So as the two guardsmen were holding him down on the stone, Eddard pulled Ice the ancestral Valyrian steel greatsword of House Stark from the scabbard pelt which Theon was holding and then began the sentence.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, I Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die." As he lift the sword, he took one swing as the head fell from the body of the deserter with blood spurting from the neck.

As they were on their way back to Winterfell, Richard talked to Robb, Jon and Theon about what the deserter said.

"Do you think he was right about the walkers?"

"Please." Theon scoffed. "He'll say any kind of shitty excuse for deserting."

"But look how he trembled." Robb said.

"The white walkers have not been seen for a thousand years." Said Jon. "And the Night's Watch is the only thing that protects from what's beyond the Wall."

Their ride continued but they stopped as they dismount and saw a carcass of a stag with it's innards out and maggots around it and the Warden himself dismount and had come to see this carcass.

"Mountain lion?" Theon guessed.

Ned shook his head. "There are no mountain lions in these woods."

"Over here!" Richard shouted.

They went to the direction of Richard and saw him kneel by a big wolf with pups as Eddard, Jon and Bran came to it.

"It's a freak." Theon said as Richard rolled his eyes.

"It's a direwolf." Eddard said as he noticed the antler pierced at it's neck. "Tough old beast." He pulled the antler out of the direwolf's neck.

"there are no direwolves south of the Wall." Robb said.

"Now there are six." Jon added as he picked one of the pubs up. "You want to hold it?" Bran happily accepted as he take the pup into his arms.

"Where will they go?" Bran asked. "Their mother's dead."

"They don't belong down here." Rodrik said.

"Better a quick death." Eddard said. "They won't last without their mother."

Theon took out a knife. "Right, give it here." He grabbed Bran's pup.

"No!"

"Put it away your blade." Robb glared.

"I take orders from your father, not you."

"Please, father!" Bran begged.

"I'm sorry, Bran."

"Lord Stark." Ned turned to Jon. "There are six pups, one for each of the Stark children."

Richard agreed. "He's right, the direwolf is the sigil of your house and they are meant to have them."

With everyone looking at him, Eddard had no choice but to let them keep the pups. "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

So Richard spotted a brown pup and as he grabbed it, it squirmed while the crown prince chuckled.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you?"

"What about you?" Bran asked Jon since he's the only one that doesn't have a pup.

"I'm not a Stark."

"Your are a Stark." Richard objected. "Your name maybe Snow but your blood is Stark, remember that."

Suddenly Jon heard a sound as he turned and saw at the tree was another pup that was white as snow as he pick it up.

"The runt of the litter." Theon comment. "That one's yours, Snow."

"Whatever you say squid." Richard did a comeback as Jon and Robb laughed. "Oh I'm sorry. " He apologized in a mockingly tone. "Was your family sigil a squid?"

The Greyjoy ward growled. "It was a kraken."

When they return to Winterfell, the Stark sibling were joyed to have the direwolf pups, Robb named his Grey Wind, Bran named his Summer, Rickon named his Shaggydog, Sansa named hers lady, Arya named hers Nymeria after the Dornish female warrior and Lyanna named hers Osric and Osric became both Lyanna's and Steffon's.

So one day, Richard was watching Steffon and Osric playing and then he saw his wife came with a sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong my love?"

"Mother said there was a raven from King's Landing." She breathed in. "Jon Arryn is dead, a fever took him."

Richard was shocked and was hurt by this news but did not waste tears as Lyanna sat by her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know he has been like an uncle to you and my father too was saddened by this, but there's more news." He looked at her straight, waiting for more news she is about give. "Your father rides to Winterfell with your mother and your brothers and sister."

"If my father is coming this far north, then there's one thing he's after."

"What?"

"A new hand."

* * *

 **What do you think huh? So to someone who ever review that question, Richard will not be cheating on Lyanna, so take care now bye, bye then. And don't forget to read rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

With the preparation for the king's arrival, Richard, Robb, Jon and Theon were at the kitchens with Tommy the barber, wearing nothing but breeches and while Tommy is shaving Robb.

"Why is your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon complained.

"It was your sister that want me to have a haircut and we agreed to keep my beard that way." Richard explained.

"It's for the queen, I bet." Theon said. "I heard she's s sleek bit of mink."

Richard glared at him with disgust. "You know that's my mother you're talking about, right?"

"Well I hear the prince is a right royal prick." Robb said.

"You heard it correct." Richard knew that Robb is talking about Joffrey. "Except I don't think of him as a prick, I think of him more as a demon that crawled out of my mother's womb." He earned some laughs.

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick." Theon said as he thought.

It made Richard laughed with insanity. "Oh sure, my brother stabbing girls with his short sword!"

When he was done shaving Robb, it was Jon's turn as he sat down.

"Go on, Tommy, shear him good." Robb encouraged with a joke. "He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." It made them chuckled.

* * *

When everything is completely ready, the crown prince stand alongside with his wife, his son and his wife's side of the family. Richard's hair was perfectly well cut and groomed while his two older brothers in law and Greyjoy friend are shaved and groomed and then he noticed his wife's face.

"What is it?"

"I'm just worried." She answered.

"Don't be, when Steffon was born I sent a raven to King's Landing and the replies that I received were a joy." And now Lyanna smiled.

"Where's Arya?" Catelyn said as she glanced at Sansa. "Sansa, where's your sister?" She recived a shrug from her middle daughter.

They spotted Arya, panting and running with a foot soldier's helmet on as her father stopped her.

"What are you doing with that on?" Eddard asked as he removed the helmet from his daughter's head. "Go on." He gave the helmet to Ser Rodrik.

"Move!" Arya said to Bran as he scooted.

Entered the square was a member of the Kingsguard on a white horse and behind him was Joffrey on a brown horse along with a man in armor and a helmet shape of a ferocious dog which known to Richard that he is Sandor Clegane also known as The Hound and he is also Joffrey's bodyguard.

"Father must've finally got Joffrey out of the wheelhouse." He thought. "Just look at him, he thinks he's heroic already the little golden haired shit."

And then there's the royal wheelhouse and behind the wheelhouse was his father on a large black horse and now everyone bowed including Richard and his wife's family and then servants came to the king with a two step to help King Robert to dismount and after that, Robert walked to the Starks who are still bowing and stopped at Eddard. When Robert moved his fingers, it got Eddard and everyone rise.

"Your grace." Eddard bowed his head.

"You've got fat."

Richard restraint his smile and try to hold his sniggering when his father said that and Eddard didn't know what to say until the king laughed as Eddard joined in and hugged.

"Cat!" Robert hugged Catelyn.

"Your grace." She said during the hug.

As he let go of Catelyn, he ruffled Rickon's head and then saw his firstborn son and heir.

"Richard, my son!" Robert gave him an almost bone crushing hug as he let go. "Gods, look at you." He noticed his son's appearances. "Look just like me when I was your age."

"Thank you, father." Richard began the introductions. "This is my wife Lyanna."

"Your grace." She bowed.

And then Robert whispered in his son's ear. "She's a beauty, son and I can see why you filled her with my grandson."

"father!" Richard hissed which reminded him. "And this is our son, Steffon."

Robert looked at his grandson for the first time as he smiled. "May I hold him for a bit?" As he got Steffon in his arms, he examined him. "Hmm, he does got my face, my hair oof!" His grandson bop him in the cheek as he chuckled. "And my strength." And now he gave Steffon back to his son's wife. " I have no doubt that my grandson will be greater warrior than me as well as a greater king." And now Robert got back to his old friend and now his son's father in law. "Nine years... Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, your grace." Eddard answered. "Winterfell is yours."

Out of the wheelhouse, was Richard's brother Tommen, sister Myrcella and mother Queen Cersei along with some handmaidens. And then Richard wondered if his uncle Tyrion was with them but then he thought that he's obviously at some brothel for he know his uncle's two habits, drinking and whoring and then he saw the first kingsguard removing his helmet, revealing himself as his uncle Jamie and as Richard's mother came to his father in law.

Eddard kissed her hand. "My queen."

"My queen." Catelyn bowed.

"Take me to your crypt." Robert said to Eddard. "I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month, my love." Cersei objected. "Surely the dead can wait."

"Ned." But Robert ignore it as they both left.

So Cersei spotted his grown up son as she came to him and gave him a hug. "It's been so long has it my son?"

"Yes it is mother."

"You must be Lyanna."

"Yes my queen."

"Is that who I think that is?" Cersei smiled when she noticed little Steffon.

"Yes mother." He nodded. "This is Steffon."

The queen bend over to her grandson with a smile as she hold out her finger tickled him. "Hello little one, I am your grandmother." And then she asked Lyanna. "May I hold him?" As she got her grandchild in her arms, Steffon smiled and cooing. "He's a beautiful boy just like his father when he was born."

"Richard!" He smiled as he saw Tommen and Myrcella ran to him while he open his arms, getting ready to hug both of them and as he squeeze them with passion, he released them.

"Hello my lions, Myrcella you looked beautiful then ever and Tommen wow your growing big."

"We've missed you." Myrcella said.

"Very much." Tommen added.

"I missed you two too." He take Steffon from Cersei and showed his sister and brother. "This is your nephew Steffon."

"Aw, he's so cute." Myrcella smiled.

"Joffrey." Cersei called. "Come and meet your nephew."

But Joffrey just Hmmp!, refusing and then Richard came to his spoiled brother and did a crushing grasp on Joffrey's shoulder as Joffrey whimpered a bit through his teeth as Richard hissed at his ear.

"As a guest, you better show courtesy to my wife's family understand? Now go see my son." With that, Joffrey left.

"Richard."

He turn around and saw one of his two Lannister uncles as he smiled.

"Uncle Jamie." Richard hugged as the Kingslayer returned the hug.

"I see that the food in the North didn't fatten you up otherwise I mistook you for your father." Jamie joked as Richard chuckled. "You really have grown up and not only that, you're now married and have a child of your own."

"Isn't uncle Tyrion with you?"

Jamie nodded as he explained. "He's somewhere in Winter town and your mother orders me to find him."

"Well when you find him and incase he's in a middle of something, tell him he better quickly pull it out."

"I will." Jamie chuckled at his nephew's joke as he left.

* * *

This crypt contains tomb of Starks, from Kings in the North to Wardens of the North and the two figures that are walking were the proud grandfathers, one is Baratheon and the other is Stark.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn." Eddard said as Robert began to explain.

"One minuet he was fine and then... burned right through him, whatever it was." It made both of them saddened even more. "I love that man."

"We both did."

"He never had to teach you much, but me? You remember me at sixteen?" Ned chuckled at his kingly friend's question. "All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what."

"Aye."

"Don't look at me like that, it's not his fault I didn't listen."

They stopped while they chuckled a bit and then the stag king come clean to his wolf lord friend.

"I need you Ned, down at King's Landing, not up here where you're no damn use to anybody." And now he acts with authority. "Lord Eddeard Stark.. I would name you the Hand of the King." The Warden was speechless as he bend a knee.

"I'm not worthy of the honor."

I'm not trying to honor you, I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it Ned, stand up." So as Eddard did what Robert commanded. "You helped me win the iron throne, now help me keep the damn thing, we were meant to rule together and if your sister had lived, we'd have been bound by blood." The king sighed and yet smiled. " Well it's not too late."

"Aye." Eddard agreed as he proudly smiled. "Thanks to my daughter and your son, we have our houses joined and our grandson was proof."

They continued their way until they stopped at one statue and that statue was Eddard's sister and Robert's betrothed Lyanna which whom Ned named one of his daughters after her and Robert fell to grieve every time he remembered her and as he placed a feather on the palm of Lyanna's statue hand, his eyes began to watered a bit.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this? She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and the clouds above her."

"She was my sister." Eddard said. "This is where she belongs."

"She belonged with me." Robert countered as he touched the statue's face and then he think about the man who kidnaped her, Prince Rheagar Targaryen. "In my dreams, I killed him every night."

"It's done, your grace." Ned reminded and calmed his friend. "The Targaryens are gone."

The king's face changed from sadness to hatred. "Not all of them."

* * *

 **So what do you think huh? I saw the season finale seven days ago, it was mind blowing! Anyway since Richard is the firstborn and trueborn heir (Suck on this Joffrey!) there won't be the war of five kings but that doesn't mean there's always peace in this story is it? So if you have any ideas and suggestions for a war, just put it in review or PM me so until that time, read rate write and review. Take care now bye, bye then**


End file.
